Daughter of Anarchy
by sivedrafely
Summary: This is the story of Evie Morrow, Jaxs half sister, and her life within the club. Theres love, theres drama, theres everything in between. Each chapter is based on an episode from SoA. Almost every character makes an appearance so I can't tag them all. Enjoy
1. prologue

Prologue

It was no secret that Gemma Teller and Clay Morrow were having an affair behind John Tellers back, and with each visit John took to belfast the pair gave little care for who knew. John got to stick his dick in whatever irish pussy he wanted to (most notably Maureen Ashby) so why couldn't Gemma do the same with a man she actually loves?it was only after the death of her 6 year old Tommy and the departure of her estranged husband that she took note of the little bean growing in her womb. After 6 months of a protruding belly and the grief of not only a dead child but also a failed marriage that Gemma realised she was having Clays baby. On October 12th 1990 Genevieve Rose came into this world with wispy blond hair adorning her head and vibrant blue eyes that were identical to her fathers.

Even though JT had been gone for several months, Gemma wasn't going to be a total bitch about sleeping with his best friend and putting her illegitimate daughter out on display. With the birth of her daughter being so close to the death of her son she could barely look at the baby without bursting into tears. Chalking it up to postpartum depression and Grief Gemma decided she couldn't take care of Evie. But she wasn't about to abandon her child. Turning to Luann Delaney, her closest friend, she begged the Porn Queen to care for her child and met little resistance.

For three years Luann raised Genevieve like she were her own flesh and blood. Even Otto enjoyed playing daddy up until the day he was locked up. But once JT had been killed and Gemma married Clay, they took back their child. It was a difficult transition for the now three year old girl, she could walk talk and for the most part go to the bathroom by herself, her grasp on reality was astounding for such a young girl which made it all that much harder for her to accept Gemma as her mother but she eventually came around. when it came to her Birth Father Clay and her half brother, then 15 year old Jackson, the men were smitten with the child and her with them.

Being a daughter of the Sons of Anarchy president, Evie grew up in the club. She wasnt destined to be a patched member like her half brother but outlaw is in her blood.

I do not own soa, I only own my OC. Most of these chapters are loosely based on each episode. Setting and some dialogue is the same.


	2. pilot

When the warehouse exploded I seemed to be the only one who wasn't surprised, with the amount of heat between the sons and the rest of the world is was only a matter of time before our shit hit the fan. I use the term 'our' very liberally. My father would never let me be an actual member of the club, some dumb technicality about me having tits and a vagina. Whatever. An article of leather wasn't gunna define me as who I was. I'm Clay Morrows daughter. I'd always find a way to stay in the loop.

Glaring at the Beamer with a deer bullseyed, smack dab in the middle of the windshield I heard my brother and and the rest of the guys pull into the lot. "some days you're the beamer, some days you're the goddamn dear" Jaxs voice was light in Luo of recent events as he came to stand beside me. My hair was a few shades darker than his and my eyes a few shades brighter. But there was no mistaking that we were related. "some yuppie creamed it out by the streams" chibs said fumbling with his clipboard. "he run into it or hit a tree while it was giving him head" jax asked looking down at me with a shit eating grin like he was fucking hilarious. I playfully nudged him with my shoulder and we both laughed. "how the hell do you want me to get it out of there" kip asked. They both scratched their heads in uncertainty. With an exaggerated huff I circled the tow truck and opened one of the compartments.

The truck was full of an array of tools for everything from simple roadside fixes to difficult 'deer in the windshield' shit. Pulling out the small chainsaw I shoved it into the prospects hands and his pretty blue eyes widened. "Comeon. Jesus man" he cringed as the idea fully settled in his head. Jax smirked at me in approval. "just pretend it's 'carve your own steak night' at sizzler" jax said stifling his laugh. "I don't eat meat man" kip said disgust evident on his face. "figure it out grunt" jax said slipping a cigarette between his lips before walking away with chibs. They were too far away for me to hear what they were saying but my guess was it had to do with the guns that were blown to smithereens. Technically it wasn't any of my business

Clapping Kip on the shoulder I backed away from the beamer so I wouldn't catch any debris as he started to cut into the deer. He had all to do to not vomit within the first cut. How did he expect to survive prospecting for the club if he couldnt manage a little blood? Despite his lack of balls(literally the dude only has one nut) kip wasn't a bad guy. He's only a few years older than me but it was never easy to tell just how old he is with a puppy dog face. That look always made people seem younger than they actually were. In any case, he was the only one I really talked to. We were friends. Or atleast the closest thing I could ever get to friends.

After watching him struggle with keeping a lid on his stomach I decided to help him out. Climbing onto the hood of the car I hooked my hands around the deer's legs and pulled, kip was nearly halfway through the spine as I pulled back. Blood and guts covered the hood (and my shoes) as I threw the ass end of the animal onto the ground. This time Kip actually did blow chunks. "Jesus Christ halfsac. My baby sister's got more balls than you do" jax laughed returning to the scene. Kip smirked wiping his mouth and returning to clearing body parts from the car. He was clearly a little more than embarrassed that a girl had shown him up.

"Evie do me a favor?" jax said as I jumped off the car, there was only ever one type of favor my brother asked me for. "wendy?" I asked and he nodded "bitch hasn't been answering me. Ma was gunna go but she's still got shit to do. Just go check on her ya?" he asked and I sighed. Wendy's a junky whore and I always got stuck playing babysitter to the bitch. "only because that junkys carrying my nephew" I growled and stormed off toward my silver firebird. The ride to Jaxs house took longer than necessary, or maybe it was just my Annoyance that made time slow the fuck down.

After knocking, well pounding, on the door and not getting a response I circled the house until I came to the back door. Wiping the dirt off the glass I peeked in to see Wendy sprawled out on the kitchen floor, bleeding. "junky bitch" I mumbled fumbling over my phone.

The first call I made was 911. But I couldn't just wait for the ambulance. Kicking open the door I skid over to wendy. It felt all too good to slap her a few times "stay the fuck awake" I panicked when her eyes fluttered open. The glazed over look in her eye told me she was high. The matchbook and needles on the counter confirmed it. I skimmed my hand over her belly trying to feel any sign of movement but I was shaking so much I doubt I'd be able to tell.

While I was in the ambulance with Wendy I quickly dialed Gemma "ma. Get to st Thomas the bitch is strung out" tears threatened my eyes. "I'll get jax" she said quickly and the line went dead. The emts kept asking me stupid questions "I'm not her goddamn babysitter I don't know" I told them. I know I wasn't helping any but it was true the only thing I knew about wendy was that shes a junky.

20 minutes later I was passing the hallways of St Thomas waiting for the cavalry to arrive. PING the elevator doors slid open and I was relieved to see my parents and jax with a few club members. "what's up?" jax asked as we rushed in the direction of Wendy's room. "hairy dog" I said handing the matchbook to my dad. We all knew what that bar meant. "got to be the nords dealing out of the dog again" Clay said "Darby got out of chino two weeks ago"Bobby said from behind us, practically confirming. "call that nazi prick set a meeting" my dad said. As we approached the end of the hall Tara came out to talk to us. I stood off to the side with my dad while jax and his high school sweetie talked doctor. "Her hands and feet were full of track marks" Tara told him and we all let out a sigh. "the baby?" he asked worried, he didn't give a fuck about that junky whore. "we had to do an emergency c section. He's ten weeks premature" she said. Being preme wasn't a bad thing. Babies were born early all the time. But the look on the doctor's face told us that there was more. She went on to explain that Abel was born with the same heart defect that ma and jax have, the one that killed my brother Thomas. Not to mention the baby has a tear in his abdomen. I stopped listening at the mention of him only having a 20% chance of surviving and buried my face in my dad's arm. "shit" I breathed as he squeezed my hand.

As Tara went to bring Jax to see his newborn son, something snapped in my brothers mind and he stormed off in the other direction "Jackson" ma yelled "go with tara" he ordered, not bothering to slow down. "watch his back" dad said lowly and chibs and tig followed after him.

Seeing abels tiny body in the incubator was like a steamroller forcing all the air out of my lungs. Such an innocent life was facing so much danger. No baby, no matter how shitty the parents deserved to be dealt such a shitty hand. "ready to go?" dad's voice was soft, a little too soft for someone so badass. "nah, I'm gunna stick around make sure everythings okay. You and Evie go back to TM" she said and I sent her a question look. "shoo" she said and we left.

My boots hooked around the legs of the barstool I sat on, a glass of jack daniels sitting on the counter in front of me. I glanced between the glass and the prospect in front of was rambling about his upcoming trip with bobby. He had a grin that practically split his face in half. There Were a few people hanging around, crow eaters hangarounds and friends,The other sons were behind closed doors talking business. "you know kip, my dad would kill you if he found out you were serving his underage daughter" I said with an arched brow. His smile faded he hadn't thought about that.

Just as the chapel doors opened kip reached for the glass in front of me but I was quicker. I threw back the shot just as Clay approached us. Fear was plastered across Kips face as My dads hand came to rest on the nape of his neck, squeezing slightly. Kip was an absolute space case, he had kept the severed deer head in hopes of jazzing up the club house but the idiot had no idea about the magic of taxedermy. He had the personality of a surfer bro. That could probably be blamed on the Marijuana use. "idiot" I teased taking another shot and my dad laughed releasing the prospect.

Tonight(like most nights) the lot was filled with bikers and rank pussy. Music echoed through the air as crow eaters clung to whatever son they could find. It was humorous to see these drunk bitches fumble all over themselves to get a chance to rub up on grimy men. Dick was all these chick's wanted. Not me. I bounced all round the lot without a care in the goddamn world, and without any stray hands on my ass. I could say that "I'm the president's daughter so jerks know better" but that's not true. I've had more than my fair share of male attention but the club never took kindly to that. I don't know if it was because they wanted me for them self or knew better than to let Clays only daughter get in bed with anybody. How many of them still saw me as a 6 year old girl asking to play dolls?

I shook the thought out of my head as I approached the boxing ring. My eyes were glued to My dad,Jax and the guys on the other side. I couldn't hear everything being said but the words "not rebuilding" came across loud and clear and my dad looked pissed. His glare landed on me and I quickly looked away. I wasn't supposed to be as in tune with club business as I was.

Looking anywhere but at my father my gaze fell on the men sparring in the ring. Tig and Happy were two of the most fucked up individuals in the game. Both with notoriously bloody rap sheets. I'd known tig since I was a kid but he'd only bothered to know me since I hit puberty. Happy on the other hand, (beyond stories) I didn't know at all. He'd come down from Tacoma every now and then to help SAMCRO with particularly gruesome tasks. He's nicknamed the 'Tacoma killer' What else was there to say about the guy beyond him being scary quiet and just plain scary.

Part of me always thought that was why so many crow eaters were after him. "the appeal of intimidation" or whatever. Like his quiet nature was some sort of challenge. I'm no idiot, the dudes an absolute babe even if he was years older than me I could appreciate every inch of his glorious body and the ink that decorated it. After tig landed a few hits on Haps chin Bobby climbed in between them, clearly struggling to lower the testosterone before they hugged it out.

A few bouts and a bottle of jack later I found myself once again seated at the bar shooting the shit with Kip. We laughed and teased each other. He was one of my favorites. The body next to me was Happy. "hey!" I said enthusiastically but he only glared at me. Dark eyes piercing my much brighter ones. "this is where you say hi and we partake in idle chitchat" I said trying to get any reaction out of the guy but still nothing. How did Croweaters do it? I'd barely said 10 words and I was already exhausted. "you'll talk to me won't you kippy" I said leaning over the counter. Kips eyes were lost in my now exposed cleavage as he rambled some stupidly sweet response. Suddenly a warm hand circled my hips and the smell of alcohol and pussy overwhelmed me. Tig.

"PROSPECT" he yelled pulling kip out of his trance and he scurried to the other end of the bar. Falling back onto my stool I crossed my arms and exaggeratedly huffed "tiggy you never let me have any fun" his eyes practically glazed over at the mock pout in my voice. "Daddy would kill me if I let you have that kind of fun" he said darkly, his eyes raking over my body hungrily. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Happy. "I can't believe you let this horn dog get the upper hand" it was meant to be more of a jab at Tig but Happy narrowed his eyes at me "let" he asked in that gravelly voice of his. No wonder Croweaters fumbled over themselves to get in his pants. "you don't strike me as the type to let anyone do anything without you letting them" the words that came out of my mouth barely made sense and I laughed at myself. Through my girlish laughter I saw the faintest of smirks on Haps face. My laugh faded and I smiled back at him. That's when tigs hand came to rest on my lower back pulling me against him. "how much have you had to drink Evie?" he asked. There was only ever one reason tig Tragger asked a girl how much they drank. It wasn't to make sure I was okay either, the guy had seen me in absolute blackout mode and didn't bat an eye. "not nearly enough for that tiger" I teased and wiggled out of his grasp. "worth a shot" he shrugged and was off after the next blond who walked by. I cringed at the thought of having sex with tig. Talk about weird. Looking back at Happy I noticed his eyes following a croweater. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his glare burned into me. "I suggest you go for a brunnette, SAMCRO guys always go for blonds and their shit is absolutely wrecked." I said bouncing away from the counter.

With the effects of the alcohol finally crashing down on me, I shuffled down the hall into my brothers dorm. "shit. Sorry" I murmured at the sight of Jax sitting on the bed. He smiled as I stumbled against the door "you alright sis?" he asked bemused. I scratched my head, was I alright? "tired, I think" I admitted as he pulled on his kutte. "I'm headed back to my place if you wanna crash there" it wasn't a suggestion. "yeah that'll be good" I said. After saying bye to whatever guys I could find we took off.

Walking into Jaxs house, we saw Gemma picking up the remnants of Hurricane junky. She wore her hair up with a flannel shirt. She literally looked like a mom. And that was weird for her. "it's almost midnight" I heard jax say as I went to the bathroom.

After taking care of business, vomitting, brushing my teeth and changing into a pair of sweatpants, I walked back into the living room. Tension was thick in the air as Jax said something about Abel dying. Ma's hand came down hard across his cheek and I waisted no time in getting between them "don't you say that you're the only one that boys got you don't believe he's gunna make it you might as well go kill him yourself" she said angrily. My eyes widened at her words "that's some harsh shit ma." I grumbled pushing her back. "you gotta go see him jax" I said turning to my brother. Sadness stained his eyes "I cant" he admitted "why because he'll break your heart?" "it's called being a father" Gemma chimed in. He plopped down at the kitchen table "you know we were born with the same heart defect" she punched jax in the chest "seems pretty sturdy to me, I came through hell and landed on my feet, your father, Jackson, was hit by a god damn semi and dragged 178 yards and that bastard lived for 2 more days. Tellers don't die easy" I dropped my head at the mention of Jaxs dad.

Right now I realized just how much of an outsider I was in this conversation. They were talking about this man I only knew through stories my own father had told me. I had a warped impression about him. And now here were my mother and brother talking about his "vision". "I found a box of his old shit, pictures and journals, a bunch of shit I never knew about him" jax said almost regretfully. "like what" Gemma asked curiously "it seemed like his original idea for the club was something simpler. You know, social rebellion, a Harley commune. Not outlaw just some real hippy shit" Gemma wasn't looking at jax anymore. Clearly this was tough for her "we had a lot of bright ideas back then. We were kids, your Father became a man and men take care of business". "yeah, we do" jax said and that was where the night ended. Instead of staying at Jaxs like originally planned, I went back to Gemmas. Sleeping in my own bed was something I desperately needed.

While my mom went to talk to Dad, I scrounged up a couple snacks to soak up the alcohol in my system. But when I was tiptoeing back to my bedroom I overheard my parents talking about jax and how hed been lookong through JTs stuff. "You've gotta nail Jax down. You have to nail him down hard, Clay. Whatever it takes. I don't want the ghost of John poisoning him... ruining everything we've built" I heard my mom say and I instantly perked up. What the fuck did that mean? Jax would never ruin anything involving the club. Atleast not intentionally. "I just wanna make sure he's following the right father's footsteps" she continued to say and I smiled to myself, Clay was the only father I've known. (Aside from Otto but I hardly counted that) my dad is a great man who would go to great lengths to see his club succeed. But from what I've heard so would JT. why didn't Gemma want Jax to be like his father?

At the sound of footsteps coming toward the door I dropped .y train of thought and high tailed it to my room. After Collapsing on my bed sleep had consumed me

The next morning I accompanied my mother to the hospital to check on the baby. Tara said they wanted to do the heart surgery so we were there to keep tabs. But as my mother talked to the doctor it was all too evident that she still held a grudge against the girl who broke her sons heart. Personally I didn't mind the bitch, yeah she held her nose a little too high in the air and looked down on us "biker folk" but I could tell she was still part of the life. People like her rarely stayed away for long. "what's the deal?" I asked Gemma as she came back over to me "bitch wants us to check on the junky" she said angrily.

After hearing that Abels surgery went well my mother made me wait outside the room while she "talked"to wendy. My mother never just talked to anybody. Especially when it comes to people who are toxic to her family. With my ear pressed to the door I heard my moms passive aggressive 'prayer' "murderous junky mom who cared more about a 40 dollar rush than her flesh and blood if you so much as cast a shadow on that kid try to turn some legal screw and get custody I will finish this job" my eyes widened at my mother's threat. You don't fuck with Gemma tellers family.

Returning to the NICU we noticed that jax was already there. Starring at his son. Gemma gently hugged him "he's perfect" she whispered. I couldn't bring myself to go forward, again feeling like an intruder. I stood back with my dad, just watching the two. Clay was rigid beside me. Something had happened tonight.

It felt like we were at the start of a very dangerous game of cat and mouse.


End file.
